Rescuing Luna
This is how Rescuing Luna goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Sith. and Twilight enter a room and find Luna strapped down Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you alright? Princess Luna: Lord Starkiller. see Lord Starkiller approaching with two Super Battle Droids Ryan F-Freeman: My former student. This is where the fun starts. Twilight Sparkle: I was about to say that. Starkiller jumps off the platform and approaches Ryan and Twilight Princess Luna: Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith Keyblade lord. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. We got this. For Celestia and Primus. Lord Starkiller: Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the princess. Ryan F-Freeman: You will never get away with it this time, Starkiller. and Twilight summon their Keyblades and Starkiller summons his Keyblade Lord Starkiller: I've been looking forward to this. then begin battling Ryan F-Freeman: Is that it, mate? Twilight Sparkle: Ever since we met, my powers have been doubled, Starkiller. Lord Starkiller: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall. continue to battle Starkiller defeats Ryan and knocks him to a chair Lord Starkiller: I sense great fear in you, young Sparkle. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them. becomes enraged and Lord Starkiller continue to battle then chops off his arms grabs Lord Starkiller's Keyblade and puts both her Keyblade and his Keyblade against his throat as Lord Starkiller falls to his knees Princess Luna: Good work, Twilight. Now kill him. Starkiller looks at her, shocked Princess Luna: Do it, Twilight. Starkiller looks at Twilight, still shocked doesn't remove her gaze from Lord Starkiller Twilight Sparkle: I shouldn't. Starkiller looks extremely scared Princess Luna: Kill him. Starkiller looks as if he is about to say something before Twilight chops off his head tosses aside Lord Starkiller's Keyblade Princess Luna: Well done, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but he was an un-armed prisoner. Princess Luna I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way. Princess Luna: It is only natural. He cut off your horn and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time. Remember when you told me about what happened to your father? sighs and goes to retrieve Ryan run to the elevator the ship tips over as they start running along the wall of the elevator shaft the hangar, R5-D4 falls onto the wall and a pile of droid, Heartless, and Cybermen fall on top of him the control room General Grievous: Fire the emergency booster engines! droids fire the emergency booster engines the ship tilts back into balance, Ryan, Twilight, and Luna fall down the shaft uses her grappling hook to latch onto a support beam finally wakes up Twilight Sparkle: Easy, we're in a bit of a situation. Ryan F-Freeman: You don't say. they see the elevator coming down at them swing out of the way and into a hallway to them running through the hall on a screen on the bridge Monitor Droid: General, they are in Sector B. General Grievous: Activate ray shields. then see Ryan, Twilight, and Luna run into the area where the ray shields trap them Twilight Sparkle: Ray shields. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a minute, how did this happen? We're smarter then this. Twilight Sparkle: Apparently not. I say patience. Ryan F-Freeman: Patience? Twilight Sparkle: R5 will come for us. comes in screaming and runs into a wall Twilight Sparkle: See? No problem. Daleks, Cybermen, Battle Droids, and Heartless come in Dalek: Halt. Cyberman: Don't move. shocks one of the Super Battle Droids who kicks him looks at Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Do you have a plan B? then see them being escorted to Grievous General Grievous: General F-Freeman. Battle Droid hands him their Keyblades Battle Droid: Excuse me. General Grievous: That wasn't much of a rescue. the Keyblades Battle Droid: You're welcome. holds the Keyblades General Grievous: You're Keyblades will make a nice addition to my collection. Ryan F-Freeman: Not this time. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts